


Skaiacademy: The Pinnacle of Despair

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganstuck - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Albino Karkat Vantas, Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Asshole Eridan, Autistic Nepeta Leijon, Awkward John Egbert, BAMF Kanaya, BAMF Nepeta Leijon, Bipolar Sollux Captor, Blind Terezi, Character Death, DID Gamzee Makara, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes Moirallegiance, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, F/F, F/M, Gen, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Minor Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Narcoleptic Jade Harley, POV Dave, Poor Karkat, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Siblings, Sad Eridan, Sollux with a Lisp, Suicidal Karkat, Tall Karkat, Tavros in a Wheelchair, Trans Jade Harley, Vriska Serket's Metal Arm, nyeh wweh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider. Some shit is going down.==> Dave: Solve some murders.





	1. Dave: Meet your classmates.

DAVE: what the everloving tarnation   
DAVE: what in the fuck is going on in here on this day   
DAVE: wait a second   
DAVE: who are you people   
JOHN: i could ask you the same thing, buddy!   
ROSE: It would appear as though we have all awoken in an abandoned classroom together. It's odd that there are precisely 16 desks here.   
JADE: i don't know but it doesn't sound very good!!! :(   
DAVE: how the fuck did you manage to put an emoticon in your speaking   
DAVE: like legit this is an actual human conversation   
DAVE: whatever   
DAVE: i dont judge i guess   
ARADIA: wh0 are all 0f y0u   
JOHN: i think we already went over this conversation, but thanks for your input random lady.   
SOLLUX: hey fuckface leave aradiia alone   
ROSE: Ah, so I presume you and the aforementioned "random lady" have met before?   
SOLLUX: uh yeah   
SOLLUX: weve been friiend2 2iince forever   
ARADIA: i can confirm that we have kn0wn each 0ther f0r a very l0ng time   
SOLLUX: there you 2ee   
KARKAT: NO OFFENSE, BUT I CAN'T TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY WITH THAT LISP.   
JADE: hey! don't be rude to him! >:o   
KARKAT: OH LOOK, HIS KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR IS HERE TO PROTECT HIM. WHAT BULLSHIT.   
ROSE: For the time being, let's all try to remain civil. As hard as that sounds, believe me when I say that it's worth more to be a decent human being in the long run.   
FEFERI: s)(e's rig)(t, you know! cut the carp and let's get swimming along!   
TAVROS: uM,   
TAVROS: aRE YOU ALL GOING TO KEEP MAKING PUNS,   
JOHN: anyway i'll start! my name is john egbert!   
JOHN: i'm the shsl prankster!   
ROSE: A troublemaker, I see. Very good. I am Rose Lalonde.   
ROSE: I suppose one would call me the Super High School Level Witch.   
DAVE: no offense but thats mad freaky   
DAVE: names dave strider   
DAVE: im the shsl rapper   
JADE: that's so cool!!! :o   
JADE: well my name is jade harley!!! and i'm the shsl sharpshooter :D   
ARADIA: ah that s0unds fun   
ARADIA: i am aradia megid0   
ARADIA: the super high sch00l level arche0l0gist   
TAVROS: uH, iS IT MY TURN,   
TAVROS: mY NAME IS TAVROS NITRAM, i'M THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DUNGEON MASTER,   
SOLLUX: that2 a 2weet talent dude   
SOLLUX: iim 2ollux captor and iim the 2uper hiigh 2chool level hacker   
KARKAT: UGH. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS.   
KARKAT: I GUESS I'LL HUMOR YOU ALL. NAME'S KARKAT VANTAS.   
KARKAT: I'M THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GENETICIST.   
NEPETA: :33< *ac saunters up to the front of the classroom!*   
NEPETA: :33< gr33tings efurryone! my name is nepeta leijon! i am the shsl roleplayer!   
KANAYA: Does This Mean It Is My Turn   
KANAYA: I Am Kanaya Maryam And I Am Known As The Super High School Level Designer   
TEREZI: OH TH1S 1S COOL   
TEREZI: N4M3S T3R3Z1 PYROP3 4ND 1M TH3 SHSL L4WY3R >:)   
VRISKA: Hmm, this is veeeeeeeery interesting. :::)   
VRISKA: My name is Vriska Serket, and I am the Super High School Level Luckster. I look forward to working with you all.   
EQUIUS: D--> Oh dear   
EQUIUS: D--> I don't suppose you want to hear anything about me   
EQUIUS: D--> No matter, I will attempt anyway   
EQUIUS: D--> I am Equius Zahhak, the Super High Sch001 Level Strongman   
EQUIUS: D--> And the ne%t person you are about to meet is truly e%ceptional   
GAMZEE: WoW mY bRoThEr.   
GAMZEE: YoU aInT gOtTa Be SiNgIn My PrAiSeS aNd ShIt LiKe ThAt MaN.   
GAMZEE: bUt I sUpPoSe SiNcE yOu MoThErFuCkErS wAnT tO kNoW wHo ThE fUcK i Am...   
GAMZEE: My NaMe'S gAmZeE mAkArA. :o)   
GAMZEE: aNd I'm ThE sUpEr MoThErFuCkInG hIgH sChOoL lEvEl JuGgAlO.   
ERIDAN: yeah wwhatevver   
ERIDAN: im eridan ampora and im the shsl sailor   
ERIDAN: im also super fuckin lonely so if any of you wwant to swwing by my dorm   
FEFERI: AND MY NAM-E IS F--EF---ERI P----EIX-----ES! 38D   
FEFERI: I'M TH-E S)(SL )(--EIR---ESS!   
DAVE: so theres 16 of us to this class right   
ROSE: Yes, it would appear so. It's a fairly well-rounded number. Not too large, but not small. And even, too. That way they can split us into groups should they ever see it fit.   
JOHN: hmm, that's weird.   
JADE: hmm?? :?   
JOHN: well, it's just... why did they leave us all here and make us wake up in an empty classroom together?   
GAMZEE: tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR hAs A gOoD pOiNt.   
JOHN: thanks, i guess?   
KANAYA: Perhaps It Is Just A Prank Being Pulled On Us By An Upper Class   
KANAYA: A Time Honored Tradition Of Scaring The Daylights Out Of Prosperous Schoolchildren With Stars In Their Eyes As A Sign Of The Harsh Reality That Awaits Them   
ROSE: Well said, Kanaya. I do believe we're going to be close friends.   
ERIDAN: wwe could be friends if you wwanted to   
ROSE: I'm sorry, Mr. Ampora, but I'm going to have to pass. Thank you for your... incredibly kind offer, however.   
GAMZEE: MaYbE sIsTeR kAnAyA wAs OnTo SoMeThInG.   
GAMZEE: mAyBe ThIs Is AlL jUsT a WaY tO "iNiTiAtE" uS oR sOmEtHiN.   
TAVROS: tHAT'S A REALLY CRUEL JOKE,   
SOLLUX: moral of the 2tory ii2 that people are huge diick2   
KARKAT: I PERSONALLY FIND THIS THRILLING YARN THAT THE UPPERCLASSMEN HAVE BESTOWED UPON US TO BE ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS. MY GUTS ARE THOROUGHLY BEING BUSTED AT THE THOUGHT OF BEING PRANKED INTO SUBMISSION.   
JOHN: hmm, that does sound like a plausible explanation. after all, i AM kind of the shsl prankster.   
DAVE: alright case closed fuckos we can go home now sherlock solved it   
JOHN: well when you phrase it like THAT it makes it sound DUMB.   
DAVE: im not saying its dumb   
DAVE: its just not smart   
ARADIA: i still think that we sh0uld try t0 find 0ur way ar0und and make sure that were in the right building   
ARADIA: after all d0 we even kn0w that were in skaiacademy right n0w   
VRISKA: That is an excellent point, Aradia. Well done. ::::)   
NEPETA: :33< *a small gasp emerges out of ac's lips!*   
NEPETA: :33< does this mean we get to explore?   
EQUIUS: D--> That would appear to be the case, yes   
NEPETA: :33< yipp333333333333!!! h33 h33 h33!   
DAVE: times a wastin folks   
KARKAT: MAYBE WE SHOULD SPLIT INTO GROUPS TO EXPLORE.   
DAVE: have you seen any horror movie ever   
DAVE: "alright fred lets split up this definitely wont lead to wacky hijinks where we find out that old man jenkins is the real monster all along"   
DAVE: thats on the list of the worst ideas to ever have when stuck in a creepy as all fuck situation   
KARKAT: BUT WE'D BE ABLE TO COVER MORE GROUND THAT WAY, AND MAKE SURE THAT WE CAN CHECK ALL THE FLOORS.   
ROSE: No offense, Mr. Strider, but I agree with Mr. Vantas on this issue. If we can cover more area, we can determine whether or not the circumstances here are ideal, and perhaps find clues as to why we randomly woke up in an empty classroom altogether.   
DAVE: fuck yall too then   
KARKAT: ALRIGHT, LET'S SPLIT OFF. JOHN, FEFERI, ERIDAN. SEARCH THE TOP FLOOR IF YOU CAN. TEREZI, VRISKA, GAMZEE. SEARCH THE FLOOR UNDERNEATH. NEXT IS JADE, NEPETA, EQUIUS. THEN KANAYA, ROSE, TAVROS. THEN DAVE, ME, ARADIA, AND SOLLUX. THAT CLEAR?   
DAVE: can i be in a group with literally anyone else please   
KARKAT: HELL NO. I DON'T TRUST YOU, MR. "I'M WEARING SUNGLASSES INDOORS BECAUSE I'M A MYSTERIOUS FUCK THAT CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO SAY ANYTHING USEFUL IN HIS ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE." YOU'RE STAYING CLOSE BY.   
DAVE: admit it   
KARKAT: ADMIT WHAT?   
DAVE: you just want to have a smokin hot guy following you around like a slave   
DAVE: no need to be shy vantas   
DAVE: daddy striders got what you need   
ROSE: I'm going to pretend as though I didn't hear a word of that.   
KARKAT: ANYWAY, WITH THAT CREEPY FUCKERY OUT OF THE WAY, LET'S START OUR SEARCHES.


	2. ==> Dave: Search some shit.

DAVE: so were supposed to search the ground floor right   
KARKAT: WOW, STRIDER. ASTUTE OBSERVATION. I'VE NEVER BEEN SO IMPRESSED WITH SOMETHING ANOTHER PERSON HAS SAID IN THE HISTORY OF MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE. THANK YOU FOR ENLIGHTENING US.   
SOLLUX: you know you could ju2t 2ay that we already knew that   
KARKAT: IT'S MORE FUN THAT WAY. BUILDS CHARACTER, LISP-BOY.   
DAVE: alright belligerent sexual tension aside   
DAVE: what the fuck are we looking for even   
ARADIA: i supp0se we sh0uld be l00king f0r p0ssible areas t0 meet up with the headmaster   
DAVE: didnt it say we were supposed to meet up in the gym   
DAVE: you would think the rest of us wouldve been smart enough to piece that together   
DAVE: cough mr shouty crabcake fuckboy unconvincing cough   
KARKAT: THAT WAS WRITTEN BY A SLOPPY BABY. THERE'S NO WAY THAT THE HEADMASTER WRITES LIKE THEY WERE HATCHED YESTERDAY.   
SOLLUX: you dont know that though   
SOLLUX: none of u2 have 2een the headma2ter2 handwriitiing   
SOLLUX: they could be a giiant toddler iin diiaper2 and everythiing and wed be none the wii2er   
DAVE: you know what   
DAVE: i think this is the start of a beautiful friendship lisp kid   
ARADIA: his name is s0llux f0r clarificati0n   
DAVE: i know his name   
DAVE: lisp kid is just more fun   
SOLLUX: well now that we know weve wa2ted everyone2 tiime what 2hould we do oh wii2e friiend-leader   
KARKAT: I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND, BUDDY. I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY, GUY. I'M NOT YOUR GUY, PAL. I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE AS MUCH SENSE OF THE SITUATION AS ANY OF YOU. YOU CAN SUCK MY BULGE IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT.   
DAVE: i see we have moved to more overt sexual tension   
KARKAT: STRIDER, YOU ARE ***NOT*** FUCKING HELPING MATTERS.   
ARADIA: every0ne st0p fighting the 0thers are appr0aching   
SOLLUX: hey diickmuncher2 what diid you fiind   
ROSE: We found Mr. Vantas' direction a little... misleading.   
JADE: yeah!!! we were supposed to all meet up in the gym, remember, karkat??? :(   
SOLLUX: at fiir2t ii diidnt notiice but now that you poiinted iit out dave why can 2he u2e emotiicon2 iin actual 2peech   
GAMZEE: cHaLk It Up To MoThErFuCkIn' MiRaClEs, My FrIeNdS. :o)   
TAVROS: wELL, sHOULDN'T WE BE GOING TO THE GYM NOW,   
GAMZEE: rIgHt BeHiNd YoU, yOu SwEeT tHiNg.   
JOHN: what the hell was up with you doing that, karkat?   
VRISKA: Are you trying to sa8otage our first day at Skaiacademy, perhaps?   
TEREZI: L3T MY S3RV1C3S 4S JUDG3, JURY, 4ND 3X3CUTOR B3 OFF3R3D   
ROSE: That shouldn't be necessary, so long as Mr. Vantas here gives us an explanation.   
KARKAT: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU ALL BELIEVED THAT DRAWING THAT LOOKED LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD ON ACID HAD A NIGHTMARE AND TRANSFERRED IT TO PAPER WAS FROM THE HEADMASTER?   
JOHN: yeah! we didn't have any reason not to!   
KARKAT: FOR ALL WE KNOW, IT COULD'VE JUST BEEN YOU UP TO THIS THE ENTIRE TIME, EGBERT. YOU ARE THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PRANKSTER AFTER ALL.   
FEFERI: no fis)(ing way! 38o   
JOHN: i see, trying to deflect suspicion, huh?   
TEREZI: OOH TH1S M1GHT B3COM3 4 DOUBL3 TR14L >:)   
KANAYA: Everyone Stop Fighting   
KANAYA: Shouldnt We At Least Peek Inside The Gymnasium To See If The Note Is Real Or Not   
ROSE: Yes, Kanaya makes another excellent point. I agree with her idea.   
DAVE: whatever gets me away from karkles for another three seconds before i punch his teeth in is reason enough for me   
JOHN: that settles it then! let's go check the gym!   
KARKAT: WHAT KIND OF MORONS ARE YOU? YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF ALBINO HAIRLESS DICK MONKEYS.   
SOLLUX: that ii2 only true for you and dave   
KARKAT: WHATEVER, BULGEMUNCH. POINT IS, IF YOU GO IN THERE AND THERE TURNS OUT TO BE NOTHING, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO FEEL SO FUCKING STUPID WHEN YOU REALIZE THAT I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG. AS YOUR LEADER, I'M DAMN SURE THAT YOU WON'T FIND ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE BITTER TASTE OF DEFEAT AND THE LINGERING SMELL OF TEEN SPIRIT.   
DAVE: petition to choose a new leader   
NEPETA: :33< *ac mumbles quietly*   
NEPETA: :33< too much stimulation hurts ac's head   
EQUIUS: D--> 100k what you are all doing to Nepeta   
ROSE: Mr. Zahhak is right, we need to stop fighting and actually start getting things done. If we can get things squared away with less in-fighting, the better. For now, Karkat stays as "leader", and we check out the gym. There's compromise.   
KARKAT: ALRIGHT, BUT WHAT THE FUCK WAS UP WITH YOUR AIR QUOTES AROUND THE WORD LEADER.   
DAVE: shush your mouth you albino hairless dick monkey   
GAMZEE: WeLl, If ThAt'S oVeR, wE sHoUlD bE hEaDiN' tO tHe MoThErFuCkIn' GyM nOw.   
EQUIUS: D--> I agree 100 %   
DAVE: did you just say x as in times or percent   
EQUIUS: D--> Sometimes I ask myself the same question   
ARADIA: alright lets d0 what r0se suggested   
KANAYA: Yes That Seems To Be The Best Course Of Action For The Time Being   
KARKAT: I HAVE MY EYE ON YOU, EGBERT.   
DAVE: what the fuck is up with him am i right   
JOHN: hehe, yeah. i just... i don't know, it's nothing.   
DAVE: cmon dude you can tell me anything   
DAVE: even the fact that youre obsessively in love with me because admit it we both know its true   
JOHN: as lovely as that would be, i regret to say that i am sadly not a homosexual.   
JOHN: what i was going to say was that i didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression of me because of my talent.   
JOHN: sure, i play pranks, but that's not everything that i can do.   
DAVE: yeah i know that feeling   
DAVE: most people look at me and laugh because they know that im a rapper and they dont take me seriously   
DAVE: when i just want to be treated the same as anyone else   
JOHN: thank god! somebody who understands the struggle!   
DAVE: oh thank god i thought i was going to have to backhand you for saying the struggle is real after that bro moment we just shared   
DAVE: i was gonna do an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the goddamn handle like you wouldnt believe   
JOHN: hehe, you're funny. i wish that karkat wasn't such a douche, otherwise i'd put you two on the same level of humor.   
DAVE: im not sure if thats supposed to be backhanded or not but im going to go with a solid no   
JOHN: sorry! :B   
DAVE: is that a goddamn bucktooth emoticon in your own fucking speech   
JOHN: yeah, i don't do it all that often though.   
DAVE: oh   
DAVE: still not sure whats up with the whole *people can use emoticons in their speaking* thing   
DAVE: i assume witchcraft is afoot   
JOHN: probably easier than actually explaining it, honestly.   
DAVE: well with that said   
DAVE: we should probably follow the gang as they mosey on over to the gym   
JOHN: that was so texan that it almost hurt. :B   
DAVE: yaint seen nothin yet   



	3. ==> Dave: Meet the headmaster.

DAVE: well  
DAVE: theres nobody in here either  
DAVE: fuck  
DAVE: guess our bright idea wasnt so bright after all  
KARKAT: SEE, I FUCKING TOLD YOU ALL, BUT NOOOOOO, KARKAT IS A GODDAMN SHIT-FOR-BRAINS IDIOT THAT NOBODY SHOULD EVER LISTEN TO. GOD, SOMETIMES IT REALLY MAKES ME WONDER IF ANY OF YOU ARE ABLE TO USE YOUR FUCKING THINK PANS.  
KANAYA: I Do Not Believe That We Have Waited Long Enough  
KANAYA: The Letter Said To Meet In The Gymnasium At Precisely Eight O Clock No  
ROSE: That would indeed be the case. Does anybody know what time it is currently?  
NEPETA: :33< *ac steps forward, purrideful in the fact that she knows the precise time!!!*  
NEPETA: :33< it is exactly 7:57 am!  
JADE: that's impressive!!! :o  
JADE: how did you figure that out without a watch???  
NEPETA: :33< ac always k33ps track of the time, since it helps her stay on schedule for when she n33ds to take her medicine, or hunt for prey! :33  
JADE: that's so cool!!!  
GAMZEE: WeLl I'lL bE dAmNeD. wE gOt OuRsElVeS a MoThErFuCkIn GeNiUs RoLePlAyEr. ThAt'S a MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClE. :o)  
DAVE: yeah yeah we get it you vape  
TAVROS: wHAT IS A VAPE, aND WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH gAMZEE, iS IT SOMETHING GOOD,  
JOHN: aaaanyways, we should focus on the task at hand. like, i don't know, maybe seeing if the headmaster shows their face?  
KARKAT: AS PAINFUL AS IT IS TO ADMIT IT, I AGREE WITH FUCKASS OVER THERE. MAYBE IT'LL DO US SOME GOOD TO JUST WAIT AND SEE IF ANYBODY SHOWS UP.  
DAVE: oh so now you agree with him because its convenient for you  
DAVE: i see how its gonna be vantas  
ARADIA: shh i believe the time is ab0ut t0 run 0ut  
NEPETA: :33< *ac squirms in excitement! she cannot wait to m33t her new headmaster!*  
SOLLUX: are you 2eriiou2ly goiing two roleplay your own 2peech for the re2t of our 2chool year2 twogether  
EQUIUS: D--> Even if she were to do such a thing, it is none of your business, lowb100d  
SOLLUX: well damn then gue22 that mean2 2hiit2 about two get real  
NEPETA: :33< shhh! ac can sense the headmaster apurroaching!  
MONOJASPERS: Well well well look what the cat dragged in.  
DAVE: what kind of furry fuckshit  
MONOJASPERS: Meow! Thats no way to talk to your headmeowster young man!  
NEPETA: :33< *ac becomes sad because she missed the opportunity fur a grreat pun.*  
ROSE: So... you expect us all to believe that our headmaster is a talking cat that also somewhat looks like a ghost?  
SOLLUX: ii thiink thii2 ii2 a perfectly rea2onable 2iituatiion my2elf  
KANAYA: I Dearly Hope That Was Merely A Jest And Not Your Genuine Endorsement For This Tomfoolery  
SOLLUX: no fun allowed guy2  
ERIDAN: wwill you shut your fuckin maww and let us listen to the messed up cat thing for fucks sake  
MONOJASPERS: See? Ampora at least knows how to treat his supurriors with respect!  
NEPETA: :33< *ac realizes that she must declare war against her headmeowster. a cat pun war. vengeanc3333!*  
MONOJASPERS: Do you kids ever shut up?  
KARKAT: NO, AND THAT'S SOMETHING I REGRET DEARLY.  
MONOJASPERS: Well that wont matter soon anyway because most of you will be dead!  
SOLLUX: wa2 that 2uppo2ed two be funny  
SOLLUX: becau2e iif iit wa2  
SOLLUX: iit wa2 a pii22 poor attempt  
MONOJASPERS: Why would i ever lie to you like that dear students? Meow! I am nothing if not trustworthy!  
DAVE: to be fair you also look like a half goth ghost cat that didnt get the memo that goth is dead  
ROSE: I would normally take offense to this, but I have to actually agree with Mr. Strider. That description is a fairly accurate representation of what we are currently seeing.  
MONOJASPERS: Meow! Do kids these days never learn proper manners? I swear someday somebody will teach you to hold your tongues.  
MONOJASPERS: Anyway! Headmeowster monojaspers has a fun little preposition for their students!  
MONOJASPERS: A game! If you dont kill your friends before a week runs out all of you will be punished! And motives for killing will be added as monojaspers sees fit! Doesnt that sound fun?  
GAMZEE: hElL tO tHe MoThErFuCkIn' No, HeAdMaStEr BrO.  
ERIDAN: no no i think wwe should hear them out  
MONOJASPERS: You all could take some good notes from ampora here meow!  
MONOJASPERS: Oh yeah also all of you are locked in here by yourselves and you wont be able to escape unless you get away with murder! Have fun kiddos deuces meow!  
JOHN: what the heck? he wants us all to kill each other???  
EQUIUS: D--> It would appear that way, yes  
JADE: that doesnt sound good!! :o  
TEREZI: 4LTHOUGH TH1S M4K3S FOR 4N 1NT3R3ST1NG CH4NC3 TO SHOW MY T4L3NTS >:)  
VRISKA: This is interesting indeeeeeeeed.  
TAVROS: yOU CAN'T JUST CALL MURDER INTERESTING, tHAT'S NOT MORALLY SOUND,  
KARKAT: I KNOW WHO I'M PLACING BETS ON TO DIE FIRST, COUGH SHADES MCFUCK COUGH.  
DAVE: youre just another hater at this point  
DAVE: and you know what we do to haters in this house  
DAVE: we ignore them in the moment and then go to our rooms to cry about it later  
ARADIA: s0 what i am inferring fr0m this chatter is that we are divided as t0 h0w we feel ab0ut 0ur current situati0n  
KARKAT: YOU'RE OVERSIMPLIFYING OUR ARGUMENTS, BUT THAT'S ESSENTIALLY WHAT WE'RE SAYING, YEAH.  
ARADIA: heres what i pr0p0se  
ARADIA: we split int0 gr0ups 0nce again s0 we can all keep tabs 0n 0ne an0ther lest s0meb0dy attempt t0 kill  
ARADIA: and we stay t0gether as much as p0ssible t0 get rid 0f the chance that 0ne 0f us gets killed  
KANAYA: That Is Actually A Rather Good Point  
ROSE: I have no choice but to agree with Ms. Megido. We should split into groups of two or three and with people that we can stand so that we don't have to worry about our buddy wanting to murder us in our sleep.  
ROSE: Unless you're comfortable with a method of randomization...?  
DAVE: make it random  
ROSE: You do realize that you could be randomized with Mr. Vantas, do you not?  
DAVE: builds character  
ROSE: Is everyone else okay with a method of randomization?  
JOHN: i suppose i don't have any better ideas.  
JADE: i dont raise any objections! :)  
ARADIA: i have n0 preference either way  
TAVROS: uM, sURE, i'LL GO WITH THE GROUP I SUPPOSE,  
SOLLUX: what the fuck ever my dude2  
KARKAT: SINCE NOBODY HAS ANY BETTER IDEAS, I GUESS.  
NEPETA: :33< *ac does not have any qualms!*  
KANAYA: Despite Having Someone In Mind I Shall Allow This Method Of Grouping  
TEREZI: OBJ3CT1ON SUST41N3D  
VRISKA: 8e it as it may.  
EQUIUS: D--> Only if the highb100d dictates  
GAMZEE: tHaT sEeMs PrEtTy FuCkIn' ChIlL, sIsTeR rOsE. :o)  
ERIDAN: nobody wwas gonna pick me anywway  
FEFERI: go fis)(! 38D  
ROSE: Excellent. Now, to the process of randomization. 


End file.
